1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to scene simulation systems and methods, and more particularly to a real time detailed scene convolver system. The system allows matching of complex imaged scenes to weapon system optics to generate a realistic detailed response that may be presented to weapon signal processing electronics for testing.
2. Background
Various weapon systems have been developed that employ advanced high resolution electro-optical/infrared (EO/IR) raster-scan image-based seeker systems. These image-based weapon systems typically utilize advanced signal processing algorithms to increase the probability of target detection and target recognition, with the ultimate goal of accurate target tracking and precise aim-point selection for maximum probability of kill and minimum collateral damage. Validation of such signal processing algorithms has traditionally been carried out through free flight, captive carry and static field tests of the image-based weapon systems, followed by lab analysis, modification of the algorithms, and then subsequent field tests followed by further analysis and modifications. This process is generally costly and time-intensive. Obtaining the correct target and weather conditions can add additional cost and time delay to this test/modify/re-test cycle and is of no use in a simulated or "virtual" environment.
Recently, the development and testing of signal processing algorithms for EO/IR image-based weapon system electronics has been facilitated by the creation of digital video-based detailed scene injection (DSI). This technique allows realistic testing of image-based weapon system signal processing in the loop (SPIL) electronics in a laboratory environment with complex flight path, target, and weather condition scenarios. Detailed scene injection provides for the use of spatially, temporally and spectrally correct images rendered using a video-generating computer, such as the Silicon Graphics ONYX II Supercomputer. These images can then be delivered to the signal processing electronics of an image-based raster-scanned weapon system for dynamic "real-time" testing.
The use of digital video injection has been limited to imaging weapon systems that employ raster scanning. However, many weapon systems employ EO/IR detectors with scanning techniques other than raster scan, such as frequency modulated (FM) conically-scanned reticle, amplitude modulated (AM) center (or outer-nulled) spin-scanned reticle and rosette-scanned detectors. With systems employing these non-raster scanning detectors, digital video injection cannot provide a sufficiently high-resolution, pre-stored, complex image in "real-time" to present to the signal processing electronics for processing and system testing.
Accordingly, there is a need for a real time detailed scene convolver system and method that can be used with detectors that employ other than raster scanning, and that generates correct, complex, detailed output in real time. A preferred embodiment of the present invention satisfies these needs, as well as others, and generally overcomes the deficiencies found in the background art.